Nuestros sentimientos
by Tximeletta
Summary: Yumi es una noble de clase alta, obligada a casarse con el futuro rey William Dumbar. Ulrich, un jóven que trabaja en el campo, un solo encuentro cambiará sus vidas por completo. Regalo de cumpleaños para AtpAb95


**Este fic se lo dedico de todo corazón a Ariadna, que ya hace mas de cuatro mes que cumplió años y me he retrasado con su regalo XD lo siento por haber tardado tanto, y espero que te guste este shoot!**

**Con Ulrich…**

_Vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Zadiah, situado a unos diez kilómetros del mar, no todos los habitantes son agricultores como nosotros, solo varias familias nos encargamos de este sector, el resto del pueblo se ocupa de las tiendas, etc. y luego están los de clase alta, ellos viven un poco mas arriba del pueblo, al lado de un gran castillo._

_Todos los días son iguales para mí, me levanto a las siete de la mañana, desayuno un asqueroso trozo de pan mugriento del día anterior. Después tras coger todas las herramientas necesarias salgo para trabajar las tierras que nos corresponden a mi familia._

Las hojas de los frondosos árboles, cercanos al camino donde Ulrich trabajaba desde bien temprano, caían sobre él dando la bienvenida al otoño. Sin embargo ahí estaba regando las zanahorias plantadas recientemente. Este día sería muy duro, ya que su padre no se encontraba muy bien y debía trabajar solo el terreno.

**Con Yumi…**

Los cálidos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las finas cortinas de seda, que adornaban su espaciosa habitación.

Abrió lentamente sus párpados, al sentir tanta luz y tras pestañear un par de veces, se colocó bien su camisón color crema mientras se levantaba para bajar a desayunar. De repente dos sirvientas entraron en su habitación sobresaltándola.

-Vamos señorita, tenemos ordenes de su madre para vestirla rápidamente- dijo una de ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanta prisa?

-¿No se habrá olvidado de la visita que tendrá hoy verdad?- le preguntó la otra mientras le ataba el corsé beige, dándole a este fuertes tirones con la intención de quedarlo bien prieto.

-La visita…-susurró Yumi aguantando el dolor de aquella horrorosa prenda que le haría respirar con dificultad durante todo el día. Aquella palabra rondaba por su cabeza todo el rato, las sirvientas, para acabar de vestirla, le colocaron una camisa blanca de manga corta con volantes en los brazos y dos lazos azules. Yumi alzó los brazos automáticamente para pasar a través de ellos lo que sería el vestido, primero le pusieron uno un poco mas largo, grisáceo, y luego otro de un azul oscuro como el de los lazos.

Finalmente con unos zapatos de tela le dieron el visto bueno y bajaron a toda prisa por las escaleras principales para llevarla a desayunar.

Yumi se sentó en una gran mesa y varios camareros dieron paso a deliciosos manjares dignos de personas de la nobleza, ella en cambio no dejaba de hacerse siempre la misma pregunta, ¿para que tanta comida si apenas podía acabar con uno de aquellos platos?

Se decantó por dos bollos rellenos de crema, con canela y azúcar y un poco de leche de almendras.

-¿Has terminado hija?- preguntó su madre entrando por una de las puertas, llevaba un vestido granate con unas largas mangas anchas- El señor Dumbar llegará en unos minutos para verte.

Yumi hizo caso omiso de la histérica de su madre y terminó de masticar tranquilamente el último pedazo del segundo bollo cuando Akiko ordenó que la peinaran.

Las dos sirvientas de antes se acercaron de nuevo hasta ella y empezaron a hacerle un precioso recogido con algunas orquillas y adornos de flores. Acto seguido Akiko la agarró del brazo y la condujo hasta la entrada, donde esperarían que su invitado llegase.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas se abrieron de par en par dando paso a dos filas de trompetistas, que anunciaban la llegada de William. Este con su traje azul oscuro acabado en dos picos y unos pantalones beiges, con motivos dorados, se acercó hasta ellas.

-Señora- cogió con delicadeza la mano de Akiko y con una reverencia la besó, después hizo lo mismo con Yumi, a ella no le gustaba todo ese rollo de saludos sofisticados, pero no tenía otro remedio, sobre todo al observar la cara con la que la miraba su madre, advirtiéndole que no hiciera o dijese nada inadecuado.

Unos momentos mas tarde pasaron a una pequeña salita con una mesa de cristal en el medio y cada uno se sentó en un sillón.

Los dos parecían contentos, William y Akiko hablaban de todo tipo de temas, aunque Yumi no les estaba escuchando, prefería aprovechar el tiempo pensando en otras cosas, pero cuando tocaron aquel tema que ella tanto temía no pudo evitar prestar algo de atención a la conversación.

-Hablando de tu grandiosa visita a nuestra casa- comenzó su madre- debemos fijar la fecha para vuestra boda- una vez mas la palabra boda retumbó en sus oídos al igual que hace unos días. William era ahora hijo del rey, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente no hace mas de ocho meses y al ser su único tío pasó a estar a su cuidado. Apenas se conocieron en una cena formal William pidió matrimonio a Yumi, y sin darle tiempo a esta a decir nada, su madre aceptó emocionada pero ella no quería casarse con él, no le caía mal ni nada de eso, y físicamente era bastante atractivo, pero no lo amaba.

-¡No!- gritó casi sin darse cuenta, se puso en pie y salió de allí con paso ligero no sin disculparse por irse de aquella forma.

Antes de que saliera al establo para coger su caballo, Akiko consiguió alcanzarla, con furia en sus ojos tiró de su brazo hacia atrás.

-Pero ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo enfadada- creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, sabes que nuestra situación económica cuelga de un hilo, tienes mucha suerte de que alguien tan importante como el se haya fijado en ti, además es todo un caballero.

-Lo sé madre, pero no puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo- respondió intentando que su madre la comprendiera.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a quererlo porque te casarás con él, te guste o no.

-Claro…me voy a dar una vuelta, despídeme- montó en su caballo y se alejó de allí tanto como pudo, cabalgó sin rumbo a través del pequeño pueblo.

A su madre y los demás no les gustaba que ella anduviera por allí, pues había mucha diferencia de clase, sin embargo a ella le encantaba, se llevaba muy bien con los aldeanos, y siempre que llevaba algo de dinero encima, no dudaba en dárselo a los mas necesitados. Le parecía horrible la diferencia económica y la forma en la que los campesinos convivían, deberían cambiar las cosas.

**Con Ulrich…**

Estaba agotado, no faltaría mucho para que anocheciera. Algunos hombres pasaron junto a él llamando su atención, iban cargados con tres cajas llenas de pólvora, seguramente harían pruebas para algún espectáculo en una futura fiesta, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, tal vez serían fuegos artificiales. Con intención de descansar unos minutos se tumbó en el campo poniendo sus brazos tras la cabeza, antes de apoyarla en el suelo.

**Con Yumi…**

Se había entretenido en casa de una amiga, ya era tarde y su madre se enfadaría con ella si no llegaba pronto a casa, para aprovechar y de paso coger un atajo, decidió ir por el bosque un poco a las afueras de Zadiah, cruzó el estrecho camino hasta llegar a la entrada del sombrío bosque. Yumi sabía que por muy oscuro que estuviera no se perdería, desde pequeña jugaba por aquellos alrededores y se lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Se dispuso a entrar cuando un gran estruendo asustó a su caballo y se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas.

Se dio un fuerte golpe en el culo y por poco no se golpeaba la cabeza, abrió los ojos para ver como alguien la observaba atentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó un chico con el pelo castaño bastante despeinado, lo que le hacía aún mas atractivo a primera vista. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos, cualquiera adivinaría fácilmente que era agricultor, pero algo en el hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Ulrich al ver que ella no respondía y lo miraba pasmada le repitió la pregunta.

-S-si, estoy bien- la ayudó a levantarse y le devolvió su caballo, había conseguido tranquilizarlo antes de que se adentrara en el bosque. Yumi sin perder ni un segundo se subió ágilmente y dio la vuelta- gracias- se despidió dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de comenzar a cabalgar de vuelta a casa.

-¡Espera! Yo…-gritó, pero ella no se detuvo- solo quería saber tu nombre- continuó hablando en un tono mas bajo, por su aspecto pensó que no la volvería a ver nunca mas, ella pertenecía a la nobleza y el era un pobre campesino que no tenía dinero ni para comprar medicamentos a su familia, ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de estar con alguien como ella?

**Con Yumi…**

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, esos ojos…nunca podría olvidarlos, solo se arrepentía de una cosa, de no haberle preguntado su nombre.

**Con Ulrich…**

-¡Vamos, despierta ya!- gritó alguien cerca de su oído, haciendo que pegara un pequeño bote, del susto, sin embargo optó por darse la vuelta e intentar ignorar al pesado de su amigo- sé que estas despierto, así que levántate, tengo muy buenas noticias.

-Si hoy es sábado, y no tengo que trabajar, ¿no podrías dejarme dormir un rato más? Sabes que odio madrugar, Odd- quiso deshacerse de la pequeña gran molestia que andaba de un lado para otro, pensando en algún método para sacarlo de su cama. Pero a Odd nunca se le había dado bien eso de pensar, así que sin previo aviso, se deshizo de la manta que cubría a Ulrich y finalmente este se puso en pie muy enfadado.

-¡Eres un pesado!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía fuera de la pequeña habitación, con intención de comer algo.

-Bien, ahora que estas despierto, tengo que contarte algo- repitió intentando crear intriga en su amigo, y la verdad lo había conseguido.

-Desembucha de una vez, sé que lo estas deseando- al darle el visto bueno, se sacó dos papeles de color rosa, de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera vieja y sucia- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- preguntó sin comprenderlo.

-¿No dijiste hace tiempo que te gustaría ir a una de esas fiestas de clase alta?- Ulrich asintió temiéndose lo peor- pues aquí tienes la invitación para la fiesta de esta noche.

Odd se asustó al ver que a su amigo se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas, y no era para menos, la mención de esa fiesta le recordó a los fuegos artificiales del día anterior, lo que lo condujo a recordar al mismo tiempo a esa misteriosa chica de cabello azabache, la cual era culpable de que anoche se durmiera a las tantas.

-¿Cómo las has conseguido?- soltó, quitándoselas de la mano y revisándolas con cuidado, quería asegurarse de que eran reales.

-Bueno….-Ulrich le dirigió una mirada asesina que el comprendió muy bien, no lo dejaría irse hasta que le contara todo- hace una hora, mas o menos, pasó un mensajero por el camino de al lado del pueblo, y al muy despistado se le cayeron, así que las recogí.

-Sabes que eso no esta bien…- Odd agachó la cabeza sabiendo que lo sermonearía- pero la verdad es que me apetece ir- un brillo muy llamativo asomó en los ojos de su amigo, la verdad es que el también se moría de ganas por ir- y… ¿quiénes se supone que somos?

- A ver…-recuperando sus entradas y echándole un vistazo, Odd tenía suerte de saber leer algo, su abuelo se había empeñado en enseñarle lo mas básico, Ulrich en cambio no tenía la misma suerte que él- Señores Jack Wilson, el duque de Igaya y Steve Prosen, su primo hermano.

-Y lo mas importante, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a ir, con esta ropa?- los dos se miraron mutuamente, ese detalla se les había pasado de largo.

-Tengo una idea, la señora Isabelle es amiga de mis padres, así que si la ayudamos hoy con la tienda, puede que nos deje prestado dos trajes- si querían ir a la fiesta, deberían ganarse las entradas.

-Está bien, vamos a la tienda- con paso decidido los dos pusieron rumbo a la tienda de ropa de Isabelle, una anciana amable a la que se le daba muy bien coser y crear muchos tipos de prendas distintas, incluso mas de una vez varios nobles se habían sentido atraídos por sus creaciones.

**Con Yumi…**

-Madre, no quiero ir a esa fiesta, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, con gente superficial que solo piensan en sí mismos- se quejó Yumi ingiriendo un poco de croissant recién hechos.

-Asistirás digas lo que digas, ayer fuiste muy desconsiderada al irte de esa forma delante del señor Dumbar, así que no faltarás a esa fiesta, señorita- en realidad, Akiko tenía la ligera sensación de que William pediría matrimonio a Yumi frente a todos los invitados, por eso debía hacer todo lo posible para que su hija asistiera.

-Está bien… pero no me pidas que lleve puesto nada raro.

**Con Ulrich y Odd…**

Abrieron la puerta y se adentraron a la pequeña y acogedora tienda, al principio se asombraron de ver tantos trajes elegantes, máscaras, hobillos de miles de colores distintos, se podría decir que aquello era el paraíso de la lana. Un poco abrumados se acercaron hasta el mostrador, también cubierto hasta arriba de montones de ropa.

-¿Isabelle?-Odd alzó un poco la voz, nadie contestaba, quizás la dueña hubiera salido o algo. Tuvieron suerte de que a Ulrich se le ocurrió mirar detrás de unos altos y gruesos tubos enrollados en tela finísima de colores claros. Al ver a la mujer de pequeña estatura sentada en un taburete de madera, tejiendo tranquilamente, Ulrich, le dio un codazo a su amigo y este al darse cuenta se dirigió a ella.

-Isabelle, ¿Qué hace aquí?- le preguntó con delicadeza, desde su punto de vista, podría parecer que se hubiera estado escondiendo de ellos.

La mujer alzó sus ojos, mostrando su blanquecina piel sin ninguna arruga, los años parecían no haber surgido efecto en ella- Buenos días chicos, me encanta sentarme tras estos rollos de tela a la hora de tejer- aclaró con suma tranquilidad, Ulrich y Odd se miraron entre si, sin decir nada- ¿qué os trae por aquí, chicos?

-Bueno…esta noche hay una fiesta en el palacio de los Dumbar y hemos sido invitados así que…

-Queréis trajes, pero no tenéis dinero para comprarlos ¿no?- acabó ella lo que el había empezado a decir, mucha gente decía que Isabelle era una especie de adivina, así que asintieron con la cabeza- está bien, os daré lo que queréis, pero a cambio debéis hacerme dos pequeños favores.

Contentos, confirmaron que harían cualquier cosa, la señora se levantó y les dijo que la acompañaran hasta una puerta que llevaba a un sótano a oscuras.

-Lo primero que tenéis que hacer, es subir todas esas cajas que hay ahí abajo hasta aquí, depositadlas una sobre otra en esa esquina- había como unas veinte cajas pesadas, tardarían bastante en subirlas entre los dos, pero era evidente que la señora necesitaba a alguien joven que pudiera hacerlo, y ellos eran perfectos para ese tipo de trabajos.

-¿Y cual es la segunda?- se atrevió a preguntar Ulrich, por mucho esfuerzo que le costara subiría hasta la última dichosa caja, con tal de volver a ver a la chica de la tarde anterior.

-¿Cómo es que tenéis esas entradas? Solo gente de la nobleza asiste a ese tipo de fiestas- los había pillado, sin embargo no tuvieron otra alternativa que contarle la verdad- muy bien, yo iré a retocar vuestros atuendos para esta noche, cuando acabéis avisadme.

-¡Madre no pienso ponerme eso!- gritaba Yumi desesperada, intentando razonar con su madre, varias costureras retocaban un pomposo vestido azul celeste adornado con muchos encajes realizados a base de un solo hilo, constituyendo sobre si mismo el llamado encaje de aguja. También tenía unos volantes largos en la manga de los brazos, resumiendo lo último que a Yumi le gustaría llevar puesto.

-Lo harás, este traje a sido especialmente hecho a medida para ti, además te queda genial.

-¡No! Si quieres que asista a la fiesta, me elegiré yo mi propio vestido- salio corriendo por la puerta, dejando al personal asombrado, se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse ese llamativo atuendo y vestirse con ropa que normalmente usaba para andar a caballo, se recogió el pelo con dos ganchos y montó en su preciado caballo, para bajar al pueblo. Sabía de alguien que conocía sus gustos a la perfección.

Cabalgó hasta la entrada de la tienda, ató a su caballo fuera, y entró a la tienda con seguridad.

-Buenos días Isabelle- anduvo un poco hasta estar frente a la dueña de la tienda, se agachó y la abrazó suavemente.

-Buenos días, querida. Hoy no tienes porque ayudarme, ¿a que has venido?

-Siento las molestias, pero me preguntaba si podrías prestarme algo para esta noche- Isabelle se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Así que tu madre tampoco ha acertado esta vez ¿e?- soltó unas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Yumi hacia un ropero lleno de toda clase de galantes prendas de todos los colores- elige la que mas te guste querida, después de todo, tu siempre vienes a ayudarme todas las semanas- cogió la mano de Yumi y la sostuvo entre las suyas, arremangó un poco la manga hasta dejar al descubierto sus delgadas muñecas, en las que se podían distinguir algunas rajas que habían cicatrizado- ¿están mejor tus heridas?- preguntó preocupada por ella, Yumi la había estado ayudando a buscar algunos materiales en el sótano y sin querer se había cortado con algunos cristales rotos que estaban en el suelo.

-No se preocupe, de verdad, no es nada- sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Me alegro, querida, sigue buscando, yo ahora vuelvo- dejando atrás a una intrigada Yumi, cruzó hasta la otra punta de la tienda y se asomó detrás de algunas cajas- ¿cómo vais? Ya pronto será hora de comer- en ese momento se encontraban cargando la decimoquinta caja, cada uno por un lado.

Ulrich jadeaba a causa del cansancio, Odd al verlo tan cansado, decidió subir él algo mientras su amigo se recuperaba un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Isabelle por el, lo acompañó y le indicó que se sentara unos minutos sobre un taburete, mientras que ella buscaba algo.

Se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos, por fin, esa noche podría volver a ver a la dueña de su corazón, la que no había podido olvidar en ningún momento. Se levantó de golpe, lleno de energía, totalmente recuperado, y como quien no quiere la cosa, se giró para observarla, en seguida se le pasaron varias preguntas por la cabeza, pero su belleza borró todo rastro existente dejando a un embobado Ulrich que miraba cada delicado movimiento de sus manos.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- se asustó por el comentario pero la mujer le hizo ademán de que se tranquilizara, podía confiar en ella- Yumi es una buena chica, tienes buen ojo.

-Así que se llama Yumi ¿no?-ella asintió.

-Es hija de una de las familias mas adineradas de la zona, aunque por suerte Yumi no es como los demás nobles, ella es bondadosa, amable y muy buena persona, lamentablemente, he oído que se casará con el heredero al trono.

-¿¡Qué!- el asiento de Ulrich se calló hacia atrás con un ruido sordo, y no hubo movimiento durante algunos segundos.

-¿Isabelle? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Yumi acercándose a ellos a paso lento.

-Rápido, escóndete ahí dentro- lo empujó al desván, donde Odd estaba intentando subir las últimas cajas que quedaban, pero chocó con el y los dos cayeron por las escaleras- no pasa nada, querida, se ha caído algo del desván y me he asustado.

-Ya te he dicho que no intentes subir nada tú sola, iré yo a por lo que buscas- con intención de entrar, se situó frente a la puerta.

-No, esta bien, me ayudarás la semana que viene, aquí tengo tu traje, seguro que te gusta.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No, aquí no, será mejor que lo veas en casa, de todas formas se está haciendo tarde y tienes que prepararte- Yumi sin mas remedio asintió y tras agradecerle otra vez a Isabelle el haberle dejado el vestido, se marchó.

Isabelle, los ayudó a incorporarse y les pidió que se fueran ellos también para prepararse, le tendió a cada uno, una bolsa verde de papel pinocho, rodeada con un lazo del mismo color.

-Ve a por ella, querido, me da la sensación de que Yumi no está de acuerdo con el compromiso- estas palabras lo animaron un poco, esa mujer era muy sabia y daba buenos consejos, debía confiar en ella.

Ulrich hacía un esfuerzo por atarse la pajarita azul marino de forma que quedara bien, vestía un traje del mismo color oscuro, y con una especie de camisa beige con volantes en las mangas, en verdad no podía entender como los de clase alta podían llevar ese tipo de cosas tan incómodas durante todo el día, con lo bien que se estaba con sus pantalones anchos y su camiseta de botones.

-Ulrich, ¿estas listo?- por la puerta entraron Odd, con otro traje muy parecido pero el cual tenía tonos marrones y acabado en punta, se había peinado el pelo rubio hacia atrás, y estaba muy elegante, consigo había traído a Aelita, su novia, la cual no estaba convencida con la idea, pero confiaba en Odd por lo que lo apoyaría- así que es verdad que te gusta esa chica, jamás te pondrías ese tipo de pantalones por nadie, debe haberte dado muy fuerte- se rió co fuerza, pero su amigo, en cambio, se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- le echó en cara.

-Oí lo que te decía Isabelle, mientras tu pobre amigo subía esas pesadas cajas el sólo…

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a escuchar ese tipo de cosas- Aelita viendo que cada vez la situación era mas tensa, se situó frente a Ulrich y le ató adecuadamente la pajarita.

-Debo admitir que estas muy guapo, seguro que esa chica caerá rendida a tus pies cuando te vea, estoy convencida de que es la chica adecuada, si mal no recuerdo, a ti nunca te ha gustado nadie en especial ¿no?- Ulrich asintió sonrojado, era la primera vez que experimentaba el amor, esa sensación, el martilleo del corazón y las miles de mariposas que recorren tu estómago, cada vez que la ve, era lo mas bonito que le había pasado hasta ahora- será mejor que os valláis ya, no esta bien visto que el duque llegue tarde- le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

-¡Vámonos! ¡A por Yumi!- salio corriendo de la casa de su amigo.

-¡¿También sabes su nombre? ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo otra vez!- corriendo tras el, repleto de rabia.

Fueron andando hasta la entrada del gran castillo, uno de los soldados que vigilaba dicha entrada los detuvo.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Estáis invitados?- les preguntó con voz profunda.

-Si, somos el señor Steve Prosen y él mi primo, el duque de Igaya- el soldado se impresionó al ver que era cierto lo que decían, pues tenían las invitaciones que lo demostraban. No eran precisamente, los invitados más importantes de la fiesta, pero sus nombres eran conocidos incluso entre los soldados.

-Lo siento mucho señores- se inclinó ante ellos- pueden pasar, espero que disfruten de la fiesta- Odd levantó la cabeza con arrogancia y pasó por la gran puerta principal, seguido por Ulrich.

Era asombroso, el gran salón, adornado con muchísimas flores y estatuas, tanto de hierro como de hielo, para adornar las mesas llenas de deliciosos aperitivos. Los camareros se paseaban de un lado a otro sirviendo copas de champán exquisito en bandejas de metal. También había que resaltar el número de los invitados, era verdad que el lugar era muy grande y espacioso, pero se veía bastante repleto de gente, todos con vestidos estupendos y con máscaras en las caras, algunos de los invitados bailaban en el centro, mientras otros conversaban abiertamente entre ellos.

-Esto es genial- resaltó Odd- pero me parece que va a ser un poco difícil encontrar a tu damisela con tanta gente, y más aún sabiendo que todos y cada uno de ellos se tapaba la cara con una máscara.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, haré lo que sea para encontrarme con ella esta noche.

-Está bien, yo iré a probar algo de por allí, hoy no he cenado bien…- se fue casi corriendo a las mesas con fuentes de comida.

-Si claro…-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gran montón de gente que se apelotonaba al pie de unas grandes escaleras, se situó tras una pareja, para observar, al igual que toda la multitud, al apuesto joven que bajaba las escaleras elegantemente.

Varias trompetas sonaron a su paso, atrayendo toda la atención de los invitados excepto la de Odd, el cual seguía engullendo tanto como podía.

-Antes de nada, quiero agradeceros a todos el haber venido a esta fiesta, es un honor para mi recibirles aquí- se inclinó hacía adelante con una sutil reverencia de cara al público, el cual empezó a aplaudir maravillado por tal generosidad y caballerosidad, una vez que cesaron los aplausos prosiguió- no obstante, mi propósito no ha sido únicamente celebrar una fiesta, sino darles una fantástica noticia- se dio la vuelta y todo el mundo se quedó perplejo al observar a la bella chica que bajaba las escaleras para situarse al lado del futuro rey.

A Ulrich en cambio no le alcanzaba lo suficiente la vista, como para ver su rostro, y si a esto se le sumaba la terriblemente larga pluma de color fucsia que adornaba el sombrero de la señora que tenía delante…

Se hizo a un lado quedándose boquiabierto, en ese preciso momento el hombre se había hecho a un lado dejando ver claramente a la preciosa señorita con la que había soñado aquella noche, se perdió en sus ojos sin poder escuchar las quejas de la mujer que lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro repitiéndole una y otra vez que dejara de pisarle el vestido.

-Bien, lo que quería anunciarles a todos es la gratificante noticia de contraer matrimonio con la señorita Yumi Ishiyama- le tendió una mano cogiendo la suya y besándola suavemente, sin embargo Yumi parecía no reaccionar ante esto, sabía que diría eso, incluso de alguna forma lo había intentado asimilar, pero eso no quitaba que el escuchar esas palabras fueran menos dolorosas para ella. Ahora nada podía hacer mas que guardar la compostura y cómo no, bailar con su galán príncipe la primera canción de la noche, la cual sería la mas larga de su vida.

Bajaron hasta la pista y comenzaron con algunos pasos sencillos, pronto mas gente fue uniéndose a ellos cubriendo casi por completo la misma. Ulrich solo podía seguirla con la mirada, mientras pensaba en cual sería su próximo paso a continuación, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de ese tal William, nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, Yumi estaba en un estatus social mucho mayor del que esperaba, y sentía como sus posibilidades se reducían por momentos. Debía hablar con ella a solas, ¿pero como hacerlo si el futuro rey no la dejaba respirar ni un solo momento? Aguardaría hasta que el último de los invitados se fuera, únicamente para poder verla aunque fuera por última vez.

Yumi había conseguido deshacerse de William con la simple escusa de querer tomar un poco el aire, aunque el había insistido en acompañarla había logrado que se quedara allí bailando con su "amiga" Elizabeth Delmas. Era ella ¿o nadie se percataba de las ganas que tenía Sissi de bailar con su futuro marido? Hasta se notaba en su cara, esa sonrisilla tonta que tenía cada vez que se acercaba.

Abrió una fina puerta de cristal para dar paso al jardín trasero, las estrellas brillaban mucho en el cielo oscuro, era algo precioso, no quería mancharse el vestido, pero tenía tantas ganas de tumbarse en el suelo y cerrar los ojos para que el aire fresco la acariciase que no pudo resistirse.

En ese momento sus añorados ojos verdes se le vinieron a la cabeza, si ella fuera una campesina todo sería distinto, podría casarse con quien quisiera, y hacer muchas otras cosas que no podía hacer, todo sería tan distinto…

Sintió unos pasos tras ella, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para reconocer la silueta, se dio la vuelta apoyando los codos sobre el césped esperando que se acercara lo suficiente. La misteriosa persona se puso de cuclillas frente a ella sobresaltándola, esos ojos… no podía ser verdad, ¿cómo había conseguido entrar sin que lo viesen los guardias?

-Tu… ¿Sabes lo que podrían hacerte entrando aquí sin permiso?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, tenía el corazón en la garganta, aun no entendía como había conseguido decir nada.

-He venido a verte, desde lo que pasó ayer…-Yumi le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¿Sabes que me voy a casar con William verdad?- le hacía muchísima ilusión lo que le decía, pero había que afrontar la verdad, ella no tenía mas opciones que casarse con el.

-Si…-bajó la mirada, nunca hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría a primera vista de una chica y para colmo que no le fuese a corresponder- sólo respóndeme una cosa- temeroso de lo que pudiera responderle. Aunque ella estaba igual de nerviosa, temía que le preguntara lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza- Tu…. ¿sientes algo por William?

Yumi se quedó callada sin decir absolutamente nada, apenas conocía a aquel chico de hace dos días y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar cuando estaba tan cerca de él. No podía mentirle, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirlo en alto, así que sin abrir la boca, negó con la cabeza despacio, esperando que se diera por aludido con aquel gesto.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, si ella no amaba a William ¿por que debía casarse con el?- entonces... ¿Por qué él?

Yumi se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, cada vez era mayor las ganas que la invadían de largarse de allí para siempre, se podría decir que había tardado un día en conocerle, una hora en enamorarse pero eso si, le costaría toda una vida en poder olvidarlo.

Sin saber como, atraídos el uno por el otro se fueron acercando lentamente, Ulrich llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente y acercándola a el un poco mas, los dos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se juntaron durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Tantas sensaciones distintas eran las que la recorrían, deseaba quedarse así para siempre, que el tiempo se detuviese y solo existieran ellos dos.

Inesperadamente la imagen de su madre se le apareció en su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta empujó a Ulrich con sus manos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera de culo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupó levantándose y estirándose un poco.

-E-estoy bien es solo que no puedo, esta mi madre y yo…- se llevó las manos a la cara al sentir que varias lágrimas recorrían la misma- me tengo que ir, me estarán buscando- salió corriendo hacia la entrada del salón sin girarse un solo momento.

-¡Espera!- no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo, ya era tarde, solo le quedaba volver a su vieja casa y esperar despierto hasta que el sueño lo acunara.

**Con Ulrich…**

-¿Al final la viste anoche?- preguntó esta vez Aelita, el mismísimo Odd no había logrado sacarle nada cuando regresaban anoche, lo que significaba que algo no iba bien.

-Si…- respondió mientras removía las tierras con la azada, cada golpe que daba se clavaba con más rabia en el suelo.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?- preguntó de nuevo

-Si…

Odd y Aelita se miraron mutuamente sin comprender que había salido mal- ¿entonces por qué tienes un humor de perros hoy?- quiso saber Odd.

-Porque dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, pero no lo entiendo, Aelita tu que eres chica, explícamelo- la miró decidido, si el la amaba y a ella parecía pasarle lo mismo, ¿por que no estar juntos? También había pensado que pudiera ser por su clase, en ese aspecto no tenía nada que hacer pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Yumi.

-No se… pero no creo que sea por ti, Ulrich, quizás sea algo personal que tenga ella.

-Pues no pienso rendirme así cómo así, Odd necesito que me ayudes a escribir una carta- agarró a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su casa, sacó un trozo de papel de un cajón y un trozo de carboncillo- escribe lo que yo te diga.

Esa misma tarde, con la carta que Odd le había escrito y con los trajes que habían usado la noche anterior, entró en la tienda de Isabelle.

-Buenas tardes querido, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con amabilidad apareciendo entre algunas alfombras enrolladas y apiladas en un montón.

-He venido para devolverte los trajes que nos prestaste ayer, muchas gracias- se los tendió con cuidado.

-Has venido por algo mas, si no me equivoco, ¿verdad?- adivinó observando el papel bien doblado que traía en la mano con disimulo- Ulrich se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Bueno, querría que le dieras esta carta a Yumi cuando la vieras, es muy importante que la reciba y que nadie más la lea.

-Entiendo, se la daré con mucho gusto- la señora sonrió mostrando su sonrisa mas delicada.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, ahora me tengo que ir, gracias de nuevo.

-De nada, vuelve otro día para hacerme una visita- satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo.

Yumi caminaba cabizbaja a través de las calles del pueblo, no sabía que hacer, ella sentía algo muy profundo por aquel chico, pero su madre no lo consentiría. Y ese beso…fue algo tan especial, a parte de ser el primero de su vida, había sentido como le ardía la cara, incluso en ese momento agradeció que fuera de noche para que no le hubiera podido ver el rostro.

Sumida por completo en sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia la casa de una campesina de la que era amiga, entró tras dar algunos golpes con los nudillos y nada mas dar un paso dos niños pequeños de unos 3 y 5 años se abrazaron a sus piernas dándole una calurosa bienvenida a su hogar. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tendió una gran cesta de mimbre rellena de todo tipo de alimentos, a la que parecía la madre de aquellos niños que no dejaban de saltar de alegría por el regalo que les había traído.

-Muchas gracias señorita- colocó la cesta sobre una pequeña mesa de madera carcomida por los años, mientras se inclinaba frente a la invitada.

Yumi al ver este gesto, levantó rápidamente a la señora, repitiéndole como hacia siempre que no era necesario ese tipo de gestos hacia ella.

-Está bien, pero permítame invitarla a comer hoy, sería un honor para nosotros- insistió la mujer, queriendo agradecer cada pequeño detalle que Yumi había tenido con su familia.

-Muchísimas gracias, os lo agradezco de corazón, tengo cosas que hacer, hoy no puedo quedarme, pero prometo que la próxima vez si que lo haré- cogió fuertemente las manos de la señora y las besó con suavidad demostrando todo el cariño que siente hacia ellos. Después se despidió de los niños con otro fuerte abrazo y salió por la puerta y subió a su caballo, sujetando con una de sus manos el vestido que devolvería en ese momento a Isabelle.

No llegó a abrir la puerta cuando oyó una voz conocida tras la misma, diciéndole que entrara y que la estaba esperando.

-Isabelle, yo he venido a…

-Se muy bien a lo que has venido, déjalo por ahí, tengo algo mas importante de lo que hablar contigo, ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado- de alguna forma se estaba empezando a asustar, ¿que sería lo que tendría que decirle, que era tan importante?

Una vez hecho lo dicho, Isabelle le tendió una especie de carta, la cual se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos, temiendo abrirla y leer su contenido, de alguna forma, su corazón le decía que aquella carta solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Adelante, ábrela, es toda tuya- la animó para que se decidiera de una vez. Decidida a afrontar el miedo que la recorría, abrió con cuidado el trozo de papel y comenzó a leer la misma:

_Querida Yumi:_

_Desde el día en que accidentalmente nuestros destinos decidieron cruzarse, no he podido sacarte en ningún momento de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazón. Nunca había sentido esto antes por nadie, todo cuanto me rodea me recuerda a ti, a tus ojos. No soy la pareja perfecta, no tengo clase, ni riqueza, no tengo nada que cualquier otra persona de la nobleza pueda darte, lo que si podría ofrecerte es una vida llena de felicidad a mi lado, porque puedo ofrecerte protección y todo el amor que albergo en mi interior. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte algo así, pero si realmente me amas y quieres estar conmigo, te esperaré en el mismo sitio en el que nos conocimos a media noche, para escapar de aquellos que no toleran nuestra relación. Te quiero._

_Ulrich._

Había acabado sollozando con aquello, estaba realmente confundida, ella nunca había querido antes a nadie tanto como a Ulrich, pero tampoco podía dejar así a su familia. Isabelle, con una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando, la abrazó e intentó tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes mi niña, sé que estas confundida, y el único consejo que puedo darte, es que sigas a lo que tu corazón te dice- esa tarde se quedó con ella charlando de todo lo que había pasado, y cuando comenzaba a anochecer decidió volver a casa y hacerle caso a su corazón, por una vez en la vida iba a guiarse de sus sentimientos por encima de los demás.

Estaba en su habitación guardando un par de cosillas que les podrían ser útiles en su fuga, entre ellas algo de dinero que no les vendría nada mal, lo envolvió en un sobre y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iría con esa ropa, ya que era la más cómoda que tenía.

Después sólo se tumbó en la cama, esperando a que llegase el momento idóneo para escapar por la ventana, sabía mas o menos por donde deambulaban los guardias, y si era ágil, no la atraparían.

Fuera de su habitación, su madre estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con su querida amiga Sissi.

-Si, señora, acabo de ver a Yumi subir a su habitación y se a encerrado ahí.

-Estoy segura de que está pasando algo, no quiero que le quites un ojo de encima, y ahora ve a ver como está- Sissi se inclinó delante de ella y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino.

Antes de nada, pegó su oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar algo al otro lado, pero no había respuesta, después de unos minutos, comenzó a llamar a Yumi, sin obtener tampoco respuesta alguna. Incluso llegó a amenazar con entrar sin su permiso, pero una vez que oyó el ruido de la ventana cerrándose, no lo dudó y entró dentro.

La habitación estaba recogida, cada cosa en su sitio, parecía que no había entrado nadie desde hace meses, incluso la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin ninguna arruga. Lo que la preocupó fue no ver a Yumi por ningún lado, la verdad es que ella la había visto la otra noche con un chico que no conocía, y eso la había tranquilizado, incluso le había empezado a caer bien desde ese momento. Y no se le ocurría otra cosa que pensar que se había fugado con aquel chico, ya que nadie aprobaría su relación.

En cualquier otra situación, habría ido corriendo a su madre para informarla de todo lo sucedido, pero en ese caso, todos saldrían ganando, ella tendría mas posibilidades de ser la esposa de William y Yumi podría ser feliz junto a su alma gemela.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa que tardas tanto?- lo que mas temía que sucediera pasó en ese instante, giró un poco la cabeza para observar como Akiko estaba al lado suyo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado en la cara- ¿es que no me has oído?

-Y-yo…- Akiko sin poder esperar mas a que Sissi le respondiera como es debido, la hizo a un lado y entró de golpe dentro del cuarto. No pudo reaccionar durante unos segundos, al no ver a su hija ahí se temía lo peor, aún con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, llamó a todos los soldados que estaban disponibles para que rastrearan hasta el último rincón de Zadiah.

Yumi atravesaba las oscuras calles silenciosamente, escondiéndose en cada pequeño hueco u objeto encontrase en su camino. La voz de Sissi al otro lado de la puerta la había asustado, era demasiada casualidad que ella hubiese llegado cuando se disponía a escapar.

Seguro que ya se habrían dado cuenta de que no esta en su habitación y los guardias deberían estar buscándola como locos por todos lados, si la atrapaban, aparte de no volver a ver a Ulrich nunca mas, le costaría mucho volver a conseguir que su madre confiara en ella, pues la mantendría encerrada en su casa durante un buen tiempo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, solo cruzar un par de calles mas y llegaría hasta el camino que lleva al bosque, solo que uno de sus cazadores le impedía pasar. Uno de los soldados enviados por su madre, vigilaba la calle andando de un lado a otro sin detenerse, le sería imposible pasar sin ninguna distracción, pero si se quedaba allí, también acabarían descubriéndola.

Se dispuso a salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, viéndose sin otra alternativa, cuando alguien la sujetó de los hombros.

-Tranquila, no seas impaciente, yo te aviso cuando sea el momento exacto para pasar- le susurró una voz femenina al oído, de alguna forma se sintió segura, y al no tener mas remedio hizo lo dicho, se quedó observando al guardia.

-D-disculpe j-joven- dijo la que parecía una anciana encapuchada con voz temblorosa, dirigiéndose al vigilante de la calle.

-Dígame señora, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-Verá, es que se me ha caído una sortija por aquí y no la encuentro, mis ojos ya no son lo que eran….- se explicó mirando todo el rato al suelo.

-Si….claro, le ayudaré a buscarla- se puso en ello, buscando junto a la anciana, cada vez mas lejos de donde se escondía Yumi.

-Ahora, vamos Yumi, tenemos que salir ahora- asintió con la cabeza y anduvieron rápidamente hasta el otro lado, aunque cuando hubieron llegado hasta el otro extremo, Yumi se golpeó sin querer con la pared, soltando un gemido, el guardia se giró de inmediato preguntando acerca del ruido a la anciana.

-Seguramente habrán sido mis huesos, siempre que me pongo de pies crujen- intentó cubrir el contratiempo, sin embargo empezó a sentir calor en la cara, al notar que el guardia no dejaba de mirarlo con rabia en los ojos. Con su mano derecha se dispuso a tocar la capucha que escondía su rostro, pero ya no estaba, solo notó su melena rubia bajo sus dedos, lo habían descubierto.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Me has engañado! Te vas a enterar ahora de lo que es bueno- Odd se quitó la capa para poder correr mejor, no le hacía mucha gracia que lo persiguieran como a un criminal pero había logrado su objetivo, distraer a ese sujeto para que Yumi pudiese escapar. La verdad es que tenía suerte de que Isabelle les hubiese dicho que Yumi se había decidido en escapar, porque sino la hubiesen atrapado.

-Vamos, ven por aquí rápido, Ulrich te espera en bosque, atravesareis el mismo para llegar al mar, después os subiréis en la barca para iros de estas tierras.

-Muchas gracias por todo, jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente- se giró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba por su ayuda.

-No es nada, simplemente queríamos deshacernos de Ulrich, desde que te conoció se ha vuelto un vago y no pone tantas ganas en el trabajo- sonrió, Yumi era una buena chica, ahora entendía por que Ulrich se había enamorado de ella- Bien, ahora continuemos- le agarró de la mano y la guió hasta la entrada del bosque- A partir de aquí debes seguir sola, un poco mas adelante te encontrarás un riachuelo, síguelo y al final de este te estará esperando Ulrich.

Le dio otro abrazo y después Yumi se adentró en la maleza, ese bosque no es peligroso ni nada por el estilo, pero al andar por allí de noche se complicaba todo, solamente tenía de guía la luz de la luna y el ruido del agua que fluía bajo sus pies.

Atravesó dos frondosos árboles que estaban muy juntos el uno de el otro y cuando fue a avanzar otro paso mas, uno de los pies se le quedó atascado, por la fuerza que hizo para sacarlo de ahí, salió disparada hacia delante resbalándose con el barro del suelo. Sin embargo no notó el golpe al caer.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para observar esa mirada tan penetrante que la tenía hipnotizada desde hacía ya unos días, la estaba sujetando de las muñecas con mucha fuerza, al parecer se había puesto de colchón para amortiguar el golpe.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Ulrich la abrazó como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo, se alegraba tanto de que estuviese ahí con él. Incluso al principio pensó que no iría, pero no perdía nada arriesgando, y ahora se había llevado el premio gordo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, tengo una barca preparada cerca de la orilla, navegaremos hasta llegar a otro sitio en el que estemos a salvo.

Yumi asintió y le siguió hasta la barca, no era muy espaciosa pero para escapar de allí era ideal, tampoco llevaban mucho equipaje encima así que tendrían una huida tranquila.

-El mar esta calmado, no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te encuentren- Yumi con mirada decidida subió al bote mientra Ulrich comenzó a empujarlo mar adentro, después con un pequeño saltito subió poniéndose frente a ella.

-Será mejor que descanses, el viaje va a ser agotador- le acarició el pelo con cariño, todo aquello le parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Yumi cerró los ojos sintiendo como la brisa del mar acariciaba su cuerpo, al de un rato los abrió y se quedó observando fijamente a su acompañante, estaba convencida de que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Ulrich al darse cuenta de que lo observaba se empezó a sonrojar- ¿Por qué me miras así?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Porque te quiero y me alegro de que hayamos escapado- se levanto de su sitio para acercarse mas a el.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Vas a volcar la barca si te mueves tanto!- le advirtió, su corazón se aceleraba por momentos.

Yumi solo se tumbo junto a él y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo que ella, los dos observaron el cielo, lleno de millones de estrellas, hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo, la verdad es que puede llegar a ser un tostón pero de todas formas espero que hayais disfrutado con el fic, gracias por leerlo y un saludo para todos!**


End file.
